


Written

by Stargazer_Lily_1996



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_Lily_1996/pseuds/Stargazer_Lily_1996
Summary: Soulmate AU where whatever you draw on your skin, (temporarily) appears on theirs. It starts when you turn 12 years old, from there it’s just a matter of when you find them.Luke grew up without a soulmate, and for a while he was fine with that (at least that’s what he likes to tell himself), until he wasn’t — 25 years after his untimely death.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 58
Kudos: 474





	1. Prologue

Luke Patterson grew up learning about the soulmates. He learnt that sometimes your soulmate and you find each other, and sometimes you don’t. He learnt that sometimes you guys could be living on opposite ends of the world, or sometimes even live in the same town. And he learnt sometimes — people are born without a soulmate.

It was a harder concept to grasp for Luke because of the rarity. You hardly ever come across someone who doesn’t have a soulmate. His parents themselves were lucky enough to find each other late in their college years. So he always thought that that was how it was going to be — but his 12th birthday came and nothing happened.

The boy had tried to reach out multiple times;

_Hi! My name is Luke. What’s your name?_

_I like to play guitar. Do you like music?_

_What’s your favorite song?_

At one point his mother had told him perhaps his soulmate was a little younger than he was so maybe it would take some time before he would get a reply. That explanation seemed to satisfy the boy for a while, but then days became weeks, and weeks turned into months, and months bled into years.

When Luke turned 14, his entire class was paired up with someone. Some were just a couple of seats away (much to their teasing peers’ pleasure), and others countries apart. His friends had told him how it felt like to find who their soulmate was — there would be a light cold tingle on your skin before the words would appear, then as your connection grew, the stronger the bond would be between the two of you.

Luke gave up on his soulmate around that time. Not that he was bitter, he wasn’t, (okay maybe a little), but he didn’t care — he didn’t _want_ to care. So the boy threw himself into his music. 

He always loved to play the guitar, it was a gift from his parents. The irony of it all now looking back, as it was the very thing that caused the strain on their relationship.

Luke’s grades dropped. It wasn’t that he wasn’t smart or anything, but he couldn’t seem to focus on his school work. All he could think about was music, and the next song that was already starting to form itself in his brain as his teacher scolded him in front of the whole class. His parents worried, his mother most of all. 

Banter became bickering, and bickering grew into fiery arguments.

He started skipping school at 15. Playing gigs at book clubs, or bars, or between the alley ways, with his friends Reggie, Alex, and Bobby. His teachers would send him to the Principals office more so than not, and his parents only worried more.

 _Upset_ and _disappointed_ became words that Luke was most familiar with. The fights with his parents, especially his mom, escalated to a full on war. They could rarely stay in the same room without a yelling match breaking loose.

He was 16, almost 17, when he decided to run away from home. A mistake he wished he could take back — _every day_. Reggie, Alex and Bobby followed soon after, and they formed the Sunset Curve.

Life was everything he wanted. _Almost._

Their band grew in popularity, and finally all their years of hard work paid off. They were due to perform at the Orpheum.

Luke was more than ecstatic. His parents can finally understand that pursuing his passion in music was not a “waste of time”. He can finally show them just how much it was worth it (as soon as he signed those record labels).

His mom would definitely come running and possibly apologizing. His dad would surely say he was proud of him. Maybe the parents of his band mates too would come to their senses and finally see just how amazingly talented and worthy their sons are.

But life had other plans.

And none of it was on either of the boys agenda.

* * *

The last thing the boys remembered was dark, and lots of crying, from Alex — and then blinding bright light and a lot of screaming, from all of them.

The day Sunset Curve met Julie, they didn’t know they would become best of friends. They didn’t really hit it off to a great start, but slowly they warmed up to each other. Luke, being the most persistent, was the first to reach out. It was only a matter of time before their harmonies synced and before they knew it — "Julie and The Phantoms" was born.

A lot of drama happened soon after — boundaries were crossed, friendships were tested, budding romances ensued. 

They found out Bobby had survived and stolen all their fame and glory, and was now going by the name Trevor Wilson. The boys met the equal version of Disney villain, _Dr. Facilier_ — in Caleb Covington. Nearly got poofed out of existence, which, the process hurt like hell by the way. It was a roller-coaster ride of events to say the least.

And of course, to top it off — Luke had actually found out who his soulmate was.


	2. Third Time's The Charm... Right???

The day started ordinary, Luke was wandering around the garage and taking in all the new furniture that had apparently made its way into the space he once called home. It was only a couple of days after they had miraculously blinked back into the world of the living.

“Guys, all our old stuff are still here!” One of his band mates stated as he happily dropped a black bag filled with their belongings.

“Well it’s nice to see that whoever moved in actually cared about our things.” Reggie remarked as he dug around and started collecting.

“Yeah,” Luke agreed happily, slipping on to a new shirt and chucking his older one in a pile at the corner. “Oh hey, my journal!”

The book was worn and tattered around the edges but otherwise it was completely untouched. Luke grinned, taking it with him as he sat on the couch. Reggie and Alex continued on with their sorting until they heard an uncharacteristically loud gasp from their lead singer.

Luke was frozen in place, his book open, and his arm outstretched before him.

“Umm, you okay?” Alex quirked a brow at him in question.

But Luke didn’t answer. He just continued to stare at his arm.

“Dude.” Alex got up and made his way to him. “You’re freaking me out man, what — oh _shit!_ ”

Reggie was quick to follow next. “What? What happened?” As soon as his eyes landed on his friends skin, his reaction was similar to theirs.

“Oh my god.” Luke choked out after finally finding his voice. “How is this even _possible?!_ ”

There, on Luke’s forearm, was a dainty little drawing of a dahlia with the words _Wake Up_ scrawled artistically beside it.

* * *

The next time it happened was when Alex went to take a breather and clear his head from all the ghostly shenanigans.

Reggie started to hang around Ray more often than not, which left Luke alone with his thoughts.

He was in the middle of writing a stanza when he felt the chill of ink on his skin. This time it was a bunch of music notes.

Now Luke and his friends were still at a loss with this whole ordeal. It seemed unnatural for him to have acquired a soulmate in his current state, but then again, them being ghosts and roaming the earth seemed just as bizarre.

But — it wasn’t that Luke _didn’t_ know who it was, it was more of a _“crap,_ ** _that’s_** _who it was”._ They had known ever since the first doodle. ‘Wake Up’ was the title of her mother’s song, and the dahlia was a dead giveaway. Pun intended.

And with that came the next problem which was — should he tell her, or not? The boy had been jumping all around the place trying to calm his nonexistent nerves. It hadn’t help in the slightest. His friends had tried to help him weigh his options too; on one side this was great, he had _finally_ found his soulmate (albeit in unconventional circumstances), on the other; she was alive, and he was very much **dead**. No pun intended.

He was already invisible to the entire world except to this one gorgeous and amazingly talented girl — maybe coming out and telling her the truth would shatter this very new and unique relationship they were all just starting to form with her. Luke rubbed his face with his hands and groaned to himself. Why didn’t life make anything easy?

He felt another cold sensation on his skin before taking a peak. It was a tiny scribble of words, _lyrics_. He hopped off the couch he was sitting on and took his guitar, trying to strum the melody that was etched on his skin. It was catchy, he had to admit that much, but the lyrics was only a small piece of the entire song.

He wished he was braver than this.

* * *

The third time it happened was during the weekend he spent with her writing songs.

Julie Molina was something else entirely to the boys. She was fierce yet kind, blunt yet sweet, and cheeky yet polite. She was the reason they could be seen again, heard, and acknowledged. Reggie had even been so bold as to state that she had the voice of an angel (which Luke readily agreed), and she could be their new lead singer (which Luke did not readily agree), but he understood what Reggie was trying to say. Julie Molina was all that, and more.

So when he had invited her to compose with him, he should’ve anticipated the sheer charge he would be drowning himself in. That was his _first_ mistake.

Writing with her was like breathing air. They had connected easily, so in sync it was almost as if they were sharing one brain. Of course their personalities and characteristics shown through, but when they worked together it just felt like — Luke had no other word to describe it but _magic._

And then when she sang it knocked the air right out of him, figuratively speaking. He never ceased to be amazed by what this girl could do, it left him invigorated and all the more inspired.

His _second_ mistake was sitting too close her.

“I think we should put this line up here, so — _Don’t know if I’ll make it cause I’m falling under_.” Julie suggested, flipping her hair back as she did.

Luke’s brain momentarily froze as his nostrils were invaded by the scent of flowers, sweets and something completely _Julie._

“And then maybe... building up the pre-chorus we could —“ The girl stopped and looked at her companion, a little confused. “Luke?”

The boy blinked and immediately reeled himself back, shaking his head to fight the lingering thoughts of the girl he was currently with. It didn’t work.

“Yeah?” He said dumbly. “I mean, yeah. Yeah, that’ll work.”

Julie pushed the notebook aside and turned her body to face him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” He laughed nervously, hoping she wouldn’t see right through him. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Luke pulled his hand up and rubbed his neck out of habit.

“You seemed far away.” She stated.

He only looked move nervous much to Julies disappointment. There was a pregnant pause as the girl nibbled on the insides of her cheek, thinking of the right words to say.

“I know we aren’t that close.” She started. “But I’m willing to lend an ear if you need someone to listen.”

Her intentions were good, and it made Luke admire her all the more. His chest felt warm and his stomach fluttery.

He shot her one of his lopsided grins. “I know.”

She beamed back at him and grabbed the pen and notebook. “So as I was saying —“

 _‘So this is what it’s like to have a soulmate.’_ He mused to himself as Julie spoke and jotted away notes on her purple notebook. She was practically buzzing with life it made the guitarist feel drunk with adoration and pride.

After a while of songwriting they had decided to take a break and just talk. He found out her interests, and her hobbies, which included doodling (no surprises there) — and he in turn opened up a little about his past life in Sunset Curve, sans the drama (with his parents).

They hadn’t noticed the sun dipping low when the other two ghosts arrived and made their presence known. Julie was more than happy to welcome them into the conversation. Some time during a funny yet embarrassing recollection, Julie had doodled a cute little picture of the three boys on her arm as typical ghost sheets. Each was sporting their trademark fashion and instrument. Reggie had his signature necklace and bass, Alex, his Fanny pack and drum sticks, and Luke with his beanie and guitar.

Ironically enough, the boys were excited to see if she made the connection between her and Luke, but the ghost in question had decided to wear one of the few long sleeves he owned on that particular day. It was too late to strip it off himself now, it’d be too weird.

A few moments later Julie had to leave, so she bid them goodnight before closing the doors of the garage.

Alex clapped Lukes shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

“Maybe next time?”

Reggie mirrored the same sentiment and added, “But of all days, why did you have to go with sleeves _today_?”

The lead guitarist could only roll his eyes.

Either way, Luke stayed up that night smiling at the interpretation of Sunset Curve on his arm.


	3. Consequences and Understandings

Julie and _the phantoms_ grew closer as the days passed. They had performed in public twice now, one at her school and the other at the cafe/bar restaurant.

Luke couldn’t deny the attraction he had towards Julie by the end of their song “Finally Free”, and quite frankly — neither could any one else.

After Ray had a stern talk with his daughter, he had sent her off to bed. The three ghosts decided to keep themselves out of it and stayed at the garage. They felt bad for enticing Julie to sneak out. It wasn’t her scene to do such things. Luke felt the most guilty, seeing as he was the one who proposed the idea. He wrung his hands and paced across the room in anticipation.

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Reggie quipped.

“You don’t know that.” Luke sighed in exasperation.

“It is kinda our fault.” Alex admitted with a small voice.

“Oh man,” the guitarist groaned and scrubbed his face with his hand. “How could we have let her do that?”

The blonde drummer scoffed. “It was _you_ who suggested it.”

“ _Tempted_ , really.” Their bassist friend added.

“Guys.”

“Alright, alright, fine.” Alex held his hands up. “We all take the blame.”

“I still think she’d be okay.” Reggie said. “Ray is really cool.”

That didn’t stop Luke from worrying. He resumed his pacing and chewed on his bottom lip.

“If you’re so worried, why don’t you check up on her?” The drummer suggested calmly.

Reggie nodded. “Yeah, man. It might help?”

The guitarist took a moment to consider it before blinking away without another word.

He landed just outside of Julie’s door. Biting his lip again, he knocked before he could chicken out.

“Come in.”

The boy stepped in cautiously, hands deep in his Jean pockets.

“Luke.” Julie smiled warmly at him.

He was confused for a moment. He was almost sure she’d be a sobbing mess or angry — at least, that’s what he thought from experience...

“How are you?” He asked tentatively. “A-and your dad.”

Julie got up from her spot on the bed and walked over to him, minding their distance. “We’re good.” She replied, mimicking his stance with her hands in her pockets.

“Really?” Luke would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised. “You’re not in any trouble?”

The girl shook her head, the curls around her face bouncing as she did.

“I think the better question is; are _you_ okay?” She cocked her head slightly to the side and took in his appearance.

“I’m fine.” Luke said, rubbing his neck. “I just thought... well...”

She waited for an answer.

After a while he finally relented. “I didn’t have the best experience whenever I snuck out. I thought maybe you... that we had, that _I_ had, put you in a tough spot. We’re really sorry Julie. I’m really... sorry.”

Julie blinked at him making the boy wince. He briefly wondered if he over shared or maybe stepped out of line.

“Dad was mad.” The girl said. “But we talked it out. School first, and then the band — and it wasn’t you or the guys fault, I _chose_ to do it.”

Luke let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Right, but still... I’m sorry.” He started, eyes flickering from the floor to her face. “And of course, school first. I’m glad you both, umm, sorted it out.”

Julie nodded, still staring at him like he was a math problem she had to solve. She wanted to know, god she wanted to know more about this boy, about all of them really — but at the same time she was scared to step out of line. Maybe when they know each other a little better she’ll ask what brought this about, and maybe he would tell her.

“So, umm, I should probably let you sleep.”

She nodded again and smiled reassuringly. “You guys should get some rest too, if ghosts still can.”

He turned to leave but stopped when he felt her hand pass through his wrist. Luke looked at her expectantly.

“I, uhh, I just wanted to say thanks.” She said. “This evening, although not my kind of thing before, it was great. You were all great.”

He grinned at her. “So were you. Goodnight Jules.”

Luke saw her cheeks flush just before he disappeared.

Back at the garage, his bandmates were sitting idly waiting for his return. As soon as Luke poofed into existence in the middle of the room, Alex and Reggie immediately noticed the goofy smile on his lips.

“So,” Alex started. “How is she?”

“Reggie was right. Ray is cool.”

The bassist beamed.


	4. What if...

The next time it happened, it wasn’t Julie who started it.

The girl came home that day absolutely fuming. Her hands were clenched in a tight fist, her knuckles turning white. The sight was not anything new to her family, although it was quite rare, but it was definitely new for the guys.

Julie stormed in to the garage and fell onto the couch with a huff.

Reggie, Alex, and Luke looked at each other confused — and a little terrified. All three remembered the day quite well when they had blown the girl off the first time around, Julie was a force to be reckoned with when angered.

“Bad day?” Luke was the first to break the tension.

The girl flickered her eyes at him and only nodded.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Reggie asked quietly.

Julie bit her lip, not entirely sure if she could open up about this particular thing.

“Or not.” Alex added quickly. “We could something else? Let off some steam?”

The other boys agreed. The girl sighed and unfolded her arms. “Thank you guys. I don’t really feel like playing right now — but I wouldn’t mind talking...?”

All three of them moved closer. Luke and Alex sat on either side of her, and Reggie made himself comfortable on one of the single seaters beside them.

Julie took in a breath to steel her nerves before breaching on the subject. “It’s about the... soulmates... thing.” She started.

If she noticed how all eyes landed on Luke, she didn’t say.

“Carrie was being her annoying self again today and was poking fun at how I... well... how I don’t have one, and how I’d probably be forever alone —

— I know I shouldn’t care.” Julie said as she wrapped her arms around herself. “Mom —“ she choked up a little before clearing her throat and starting again. “Mom said it didn’t matter if I had one or not. I have great friends, and my family to lean back on. Most of all... I have music. I lost it when I lost her... but then you guys dropped in to my life. _Literally._ ”

They all chuckled.

“I like the way your mom thinks.” Luke’s words were laced with an underlying second meaning. It wasn’t lost on her, but she felt now wasn’t the time to ask.

Julie sighed once again and smiled, slowly forgetting why she was angry at the first place. “I don’t think I ever properly thanked you guys. For bringing the music back.”

“It never left, Jules.” Luke told her.

“Yeah.” Reggie agreed. “We just helped you _find_ it.”

The curly haired girl looked at the encouraging and smiling faces around her. “I wish I could hug you guys.” She confessed. “If I hadn’t known any better, you could be my soulmates.” She said it as a joke and laughed at herself for it — so she missed the knowing looks Alex and Reggie shot Luke (for the second time that afternoon).

“Wouldn’t that be a _surprise_.” Alex grinned, playing along.

“Yeah, can you imagine if it were _true_.” Reggie pulled a thoughtful look and wiggled his eyebrows.

It completely went over Julie’s head, but it managed to hit the target, because Luke was a blushing mess beside her.

“Soulmates or not, I’m just glad I met you guys.” She said happily.

“Us too, Julie.” Alex smiled back at her.

They relaxed in comfortable silence until Julie breeched on the topic of the boys’ own soulmates.

It was an interesting conversation to say the least. Reggie was all too willing to tell his tale, it was back when he was in high school, and before Sunset Curve started making a name for themselves. She was cute, a grade younger than them. They went out on dates occasionally and visited the beach a lot. He wished it would’ve worked out but then she had to move and that was that. He was met with a chorus of _‘aww’s_ and _‘that sucks’,_ but the bassist easily brushed it off. It wasn’t like everyone ended up with their soulmates anyway, and something about Luke finding Julie at this time and age gave him a bit of hope.

Alex briefly brushed over how he didn’t really engage with the idea of a soulmate when he was alive, because it wasn’t a girl, and his family was homophobic. Julie felt something bubble inside her when she heard that, a sense of protectiveness floated up to the surface as if it was the most natural thing in the world (although she had only known these boys for a few weeks). She was ready to fight anyone who stood between two people who loved each other. That was, until he spoke of Willie. The drummer was much too flustered to delve into the details, but the boys were having none of it. Thankfully Julie intervened, saying that he could take him time, and that she was so happy for him. Alex felt a rush of appreciation for the girl in that moment.

Luke easily admitted that he never had one in his past life. It wasn’t completely a lie but the narrowed gazes he got from his friends made him feel uncomfortable. Julie of course didn’t see, she just wished again that she could touch them so she could give his hand a squeeze. Now she understood why Luke liked her mother’s sentiments on soulmates.

More stories of the past were exchanged and Julie learnt a lot more about them than she was prepared for. Her heart ached for them as they regaled stories of their lives before Sunset Curve, their parents, and their passion for music. She felt closer to them, now more than ever, and she hoped their bond will only continue to strengthen.

Later that evening when the girl had retired to bed, the boys hounded at Luke to do something about the earlier situation.

“Dude, what the hell am I even supposed to say?” Luke argued with them. “Hi, I’m your soulmate. Sorry I couldn’t answer back, I was _dead_ for the past 25 years?”

“Technically, you were somewhat alive for the past couple of weeks so — that’s not really an excuse.” Alex pointed out.

“You know you’re in trouble when you have to use the word _technically_.” Reggie stated.

Alex grinned widely at Luke. “In very big trouble if you ask me.”

Luke huffed. “You’re both crazy if you think this is a good idea.”

Reggie and Alex rolled their eyes.

“We’re not saying it’s the best, but you saw how Julie looked today. It’s clearly bothering her!” Alex urged.

“Did you miss the part where she said she didn’t care?” The guitarist threw back.

“Oh, like _you_ didn’t care?” Reggie asked.

“But silently **hoped**?” Alex nodded, earning a narrowed glare from Luke.

“I didn’t _silently hope_.” The boy retorted, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

Reggie and Alex only smiled smugly back.

“The point is —“ The drummer spoke up. “You know how it felt, and don’t you even try to deny it.” He pointed a finger at Luke like a warning. “This would’ve been the perfect opportunity to have told her.”

Luke waited a beat before his glare fell and he hid his face behind his hands. He rubbed his eyes irritably and let out a breath.

“I don’t know what’ll happen to us, you guys.” Luke looked at them with earnest eyes. “Do you think I want to keep it hidden? I’ve wanted to tell her since we found out but — what if one day we disappear and she’s alone again? What if it all goes _terribly wrong_?”

Alex and Reggie shared a look and deflated a little.

“But what if it all goes _perfectly right_?” The bassist shot back.

Luke only looked more conflicted as he bit his lower lip.

The drummer put a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “It’s up to you, dude. Like you said, we don’t know how long we’ve got. Maybe making the most of the time we have — maybe it’s better if you tried than not at all? Julie might take it well, she’s full of surprises.”

“Yeah, she’s incredible.” The bassist noted.

Their band leader sighed and dropped to the couch.

“Okay.” He yielded. His feelings for the girl fully out weigh the insecurities and negative thoughts.

His friends whooped and gave him encouraging words of support. Luke found a sharpie in an old pencil holder, he uncapped it, ready to write — only to realize he had no idea what he was going to say to her.

The boy had never been good with talking. Hence why his mother and him always ended up with heated arguments — they couldn’t understand each other. He expressed better in song, with lyrics and music. As soon as he found the harmony between words and melody, he could open his heart out to anyone who was willing to listen.

As if a light bulb flickered in his head, his entire demeanor changed.

He bit his lip in concentration before carefully writing the words on his wrist...

_Step into my world_

_Bittersweet love story about a girl..._


	5. Clues

“Hold up.” Flynn dramatically shut her locker with flair. “You mean to tell me, all of a sudden, your soulmate just wrote to you?”

Julie nodded her head looking excited, nervous and confused all at the same time.

“And why didn’t they do this before? Why’d it take them 4 years?” Flynn gasped. “Oh is he younger than us?” She wondered out loud as they headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

“I don’t know!” Julie clutched onto her binders tighter. “But it wasn’t like a simple _hello_ , Flynn, it was like a stanza from a poem or something.”

“Like lyrics to a song?” Her best friend raised a brow.

Julie nodded vigorously again, Flynn almost thought her head would roll off.

“But I tried to search everywhere for it, and found nothing!” The girl cried out. “It’s like it doesn’t exist or —“

Flynn gasped again. “Or he’s writing you an original!”

Butterflies stormed through Julie’s stomach. “How do we even know if this person is a musician?”

“We don’t.” Flynn shrugged. “But soulmates are meant to compliment each other.”

They found an empty table near the window and away from prying ears. As they made themselves comfortable, the singer couldn’t help but digest her friends words.

_Compliment each other._

The butterflies didn’t stop. Julie remembered what it was like to work with Luke. It was so easy to fall into rhythm with the boy she barely knew, and yet they danced through it like they choreographed the entire thing before. It was odd, but not unwanted.

“Are you ready for the rehearsals today?” The African American asked between chewing her food.

“Oh, that’s right.” Julie pulled herself from her thoughts to give all her attention to the girl sitting beside her.

Flynn teasingly nudged her. “What’s it like dancing with _Nick_?”

The girl took a bite of her sandwich. She didn’t know how to answer that. She thought she’d be elated and she was at first but now...

A cool feeling distracted Julie from answering as she dropped her food back inside the paper bag and pulled up the sleeves of her jacket.

_Shook me to the core_

_Voice like an angel_

_I’ve never heard before_

“Girl!” Flynn playfully hit Julie’s shoulder. “They’re such a romantic!”

Julie’s head was too busy spinning at the implication of the lyrics though.

“B-but how do they even know? Did they hear me sing?” She questioned our loud.

“Duh, I mean did you see how many people were at the restaurant that night?” Flynn easily waved it off. “Since Carrie was there, I wouldn’t be surprised if more kids from our school were.”

The singer knew there were people taking videos that night, so the probability was considerably better. But how did they know _she_ was their soulmate? Both friends paused and got hit with the same idea — but one was more pleased than the other.

“It’s someone I know.” Julie breathed out.

“It’s someone we know.” Flynn said at the same time. “Oh my god and they _know_ **you’re** their soulmate!”

Julie’s head whipped towards her best friend, a certain urgency making its way in her eyes.

“How do they know but I don’t?!” Her voice’s pitch turned higher at the end.

“I don’t know.” Flynn grinned widely. “But this is amazing! Julie — he must be close by, but who...” A thoughtful expression graced the girls face.

Julie on the other hand was having a mini panic attack. Finding out your soulmate suddenly exists by them inking your skin with romantic lyrics, and then realizing they could’ve known or have been close by the entire time would do that to a person.

“Could it be Nick?” Flynn proposed.

The singer shook her head. “I’ve doodled enough on my arms to see that nothing appears on his skin.”

“Yeah, I doubt he would know how to write songs anyway.” Flynn said. “Man, the only one who I know who write really good songs is —“

For the second time that day the idea zapped into their heads at the same time. Julie’s breath hitched, while Flynn’s eyes grew wide.

“And that handwriting...”

But as soon as Flynn’s mouth opened to say more, Julie had thrown her hands on her best friends lips.

“Don’t. Do not. I can’t —“ Julie felt the butterflies back in full force, and they brought the circus with them. “Not right now.”

Flynn pushed Julie’s hands away and sighed. “We don’t know for sure, but whoever it is, they’re lucky to have you Julie.”

She pulled her best friend into a hug and patted her on the back.

“You got this.” Flynn said into her curls.

“I hope so.” Came her shaky reply.

* * *

His hand writing was _terrible_.

That was one thing she knew for sure about Luke. He couldn’t write anything pleasing to the eye to save his life, at least that’s what she thought before.

Now Julie had her sneaking suspicions about who her soulmate could be but she was too scared to admit it. The handwriting on her wrist was messy but it seemed to have been written with the utmost patience they could muster. It was more legible than Luke’s scribbles — but there were certain letters that just looked so much like how the boy would write it.

Like the lower case ‘d’, how it looked like it was written in a single line instead of two; the line going down, and the curve. Was it odd that she noticed these little things?

She managed to shrug it off the night before but when Flynn mentioned it again she couldn’t ignore it any longer.

It was miracle she managed to pay attention to 50% of what her teachers were saying that day.

As she walked to her lockers to put the last of her books away, she wondered if he really had known it was her on the receiving end or if he maybe mistook her for someone else. He was a ghost, made of air, after all — _cute air_ , but still air. Maybe there was a cute ghost girl somewhere that he met. The thought of him liking someone else hurt more than Julie would like to admit.

But what if he did know it was her. Which raised another question; why didn’t he say anything sooner? She was a doodler after all. More or less she would end the day with something etched on her skin. Before she could think any further though, the ghost in question appeared behind her locker door.

Julie yelped.

“What are you doing here?” She hissed at him.

The ghost winced a little but told her his business anyway. He had thought he was being suave, talking about their next gig and all, until the conversation ended much too quickly for his taste.

“Is that all?” She was in the middle of her high school hallway with a phone at her ear so she wouldn’t look like a crazy person — and as much as she’d love to stay and chat, there were too many things on her mind, not to mention her dance rehearsal.

“No. Uhh, I just wanted to say...” Luke rubbed the back of his neck and stumbled for the right words to say. “I know I’m not the easiest person to work with but I, I think you make me a better writer.”

Julie internally melted at his words.

“I think we make each other better.” She smiles up at him.

 _‘Nailed it.’_ Luke thought to himself happily. Her smile made the boys stomach flip in a pleasant way, and suddenly he was overcome to steal her away. Before he could stop himself, he was tempting her again to sneak out.

“No, I promised dad school first.” The girl said steadfast on her agreement.

“Right.” He had the nerve to flash her his puppy eyes and smolder. “You’re were at school first, now you’re leaving to rehearse.”

Oh how he tempted her. Her heart fluttered at the sight but she had to remain strong.

Thankfully Nick came in. Luke didn’t seem to mind, but inside he was slowly feeding into the little green eyed gremlin.

Nick was everything Luke wasn’t; blonde, blue eyed, high school cutie. But most of all — Nick was **_alive_** _._

It felt like a _pang_ in his chest where his heart was supposed to be, and he had to remind himself why he kept his distance in the first place. After teasing the female singer mercilessly to avoid thinking of the pain and releasing some pent up frustration he started harboring towards Nick, she had left to her last class for the day.

“Kill it on the dance floor.” He called out to her, before blinking away back to the garage.


	6. Daydreams

Reggie had used the words _‘oozing chemistry’_ and it hadn’t left the boys mind since. It was gross but it summarized their interactions pretty well, he would never admit it out loud though.

“So how did she take it?” Alex asked curiously behind his drum kit.

“She didn’t mention it.” Luke responded with a small shrug, trying to play it cool.

“Dude, you _did_ tell her it was you — right?” The drummer eyed his friend suspiciously.

Luke coughed and ruffled the back of his messy brown hair. “Define _‘tell’_.”

“You _didn’t?!_ ” Reggie gasped.

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh.

“I don’t see the big deal...” The guitarist mumbled.

“You’re trying to get her to notice you.” Alex looked at him with a deadpan expression. “What part of ‘ _notice’,_ do you not understand?”

“She noticed, dude. Kinda hard to ignore when it’s written on your skin.” Luke defended. “Thanks for the uhh, hand writing tips by the way.”

Reggie chuckled and strummed his bass in amusement.

“Yeah but now the poor girl is probably confused as hell because after all this time it hasn’t shown up, but now suddenly it has.” The blonde pointed out.

“I’m just as confused!” Luke threw his hands in the air and groaned. It sounded a lot like an excuse than a reason to his boys though.

“Luke, you’re not… _scared_ , are you?” The bassist asked with a raised brow.

If his friends knew anything about the guitarist, it was that he was smoother with the ladies than soft butter on hot pancakes. So, seeing him loose his cool at the mere mention of the girl was both hilarious and surprising.

“W-what? Me? S-s-scared?” Luke forced a laugh before clearing his throat in the hopes of keeping his stuttering to a minimum. “Nahh.. No. C’mon. Um, no I’m –“

The ghost in question gulped and suddenly found everything in the room, other than his two best friends, more interesting. He felt his cheeks grow warm and spread down his neck.

They stayed silent as Luke looked around and chewed on his bottom lip anxiously.

“– Fucking **terrified,** you guys.” He confessed in a breath as he fell onto the couch ungracefully.

Alex and Reggie got up from behind their instruments to sandwich him on the 3 seater.

“Bro, it’s okay to be scared.” Alex assured softly.

“Yeah, man – I was just as nervous as you were when I first got together with my soulmate.” Reggie sympathized.

Luke was thankful that they didn’t tease him. “I just think of all the ways it could go wrong.”

The drummer frowned. “Didn’t we already have this conversation?”

“I know, I know…” Their leader dropped his head in his hands.

Reggie and Alex enveloped him in a hug.

“Hey, no matter what happens with Julie, we’re still here for you.” Reggie stated. “Family, remember?”

Luke peaked up to see them smiling at him. He gave them a small smile of his own.

After a beat Reggie added, “You still have to tell her though. It’s only fair, since she knows about your existence now.”

Alex nodded.

Luke groaned.

* * *

While the boys were trying to encourage their friend, Julie was busy trying to detangle the chains of emotions whirling inside her.

She spared a glance at her wrist for the hundredth time that day.

_Voice like an angel_

The girl sucked in a breath and pulled her sight away from the stanza scrawled on her person. Who did this mysterious person think they were, the _audacity._ If Flynn was right, and they did somehow know each other, then they should know exactly what those words were doing to her.

“You ready, Julie?” Flynn called out from outside the stall.

Julie gave a quick reply and opened the door. It was time for rehearsals and they were asked to change into their dance clothes. Black was the theme.

Flynn gave her a once over and smiled approvingly. “You look great. Now come on, we don’t want to keep Nick waiting.”

The singer felt her gut twist at his name, whether it was good or bad, she wasn’t so sure anymore.

As they neared the doors of the dance studio, she felt the icy prickle on her arm.

 _‘Another one?’_ She thought to herself. _‘They must be on a roll today…’_ Thankfully her many bracelets hid the marks well. As she slipped out of Flynn’s hold, she carefully pushed back the accessories and read:

_The truth is finally breaking through_

_Two worlds collide when I’m with you_

Julie’s brows furrowed. _’Two worlds? What does that mean?’_

Unfortunately the girl did not have time to dwell more into it as the boys filed in and the teacher was already clapping her hands to get their attention.

Nick eagerly walked over to her and immediately engaged in a little small talk. He was saying something about surrendering. The girl surprised herself by actually replying without the knot forming in her stomach like it usually did. She mentally patted herself on the back for a job well done — till she called him by the wrong name.

“You’ll be fine, Luke.” The girl said easily.

“I-It’s Nick, actually.” He looked at her like she grew a second head.

“Nick! Right.” Julie quickly amended herself and threw in a tight smile in the hopes that he wouldn’t find her too weird.

The singer grimaced and held back the need to face palm herself. “Sorry, yeah uhh, my brain was just wandering — but it wandered back. So I’m ready to kill it.”

Julie noted his nervous stance and felt guilty for not being able to help. She cringed at the half baked truth that just came out of her mouth and got into position as the music started.

The dance number started out simple. The more they moved, the easier it was to loose herself to the beat. The tension on her shoulders was nearly gone when the boy twirled her around, a smile formed itself on her lips.

She made the mistake of losing herself and letting her mind wander again. As soon as she saw _him_ in the mirror — everything else disappeared.

Luke, the subject of her current day dream, was clad in a white button up shirt that was nicely folded just below his elbows. It was tucked into dress pants and his polished dress shoes tied the whole outfit together with a semi-formal poise. When their eyes met, Julie’s breath hitched.

**_“Step into my world.”_ ** _Dream Luke’s voice reverberated around her in an almost sinful way as he stepped out of the mirror._ **_“Bitter sweet love story of a girl.”_ **

_He took one step in front of the other without losing eye contact with her. It wasn’t like she could look anywhere else anyway, his gaze was too captivating._

_He stopped just a few inches away from her that Julie had to tilt her head back to look at him. She could make out the different shades of green, blue and brown that made up his hazel eyes._

**_“Shook me to the core.”_ ** _He offered his hands out in a request to dance with him. She wanted to take it but her hands slipped right through._

**_“Voice like an angel, I’ve never heard before.”_ ** _He sang as his lips quirked into his signature smirk, as if telling her to try again. She did._

_As soon as her skin touched his, she felt his electric charge pulse through her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes to revel at the warmth that settled into her very core._

_She felt alive._

Nick may not be her soulmate but they still got along pretty well (when she wasn’t a stuttering mess), and he broke up with Carrie so it was okay to be a little flirty (if she had the guts for it) — but in truth; **_neither_** of those facts felt right.

**_“Here in front of me.”_ ** _She heard herself sing._ **_“Shining so much brighter, than I have every seen.”_ **

**_“Life can be so mean.”_ ** _All caution was thrown out the door as she allowed herself to be pulled into this fantasy._ **_“But when he goes, I know he doesn’t leave.”_ **

_She wanted to be part of this narrative. This exchange. She wanted him to hear the song her heart would sing whenever it thinks of him._

Her soulmate _was_ out there, and she knew of their existence now. They were writing her love poems, or well, lyrics, for crying out loud. Although Nick broke up with Carrie, it felt wrong to make a move. Whoever she was fated to be with was too close for her to turn a blind eye.

No, she may not know who it was.

But she knew who she _wanted_ it to be.

**_“The truth is finally breaking through_ ** ****

**_Two world collide when I’m with you_ ** ****

**_Our voices rise and soar so high”_ **

_Here they go again, dancing to a song neither of them rehearsed for, yet so in sync. So in tune._

**_“We come to life when we’re”_ **

_They were —_

**_“In Perfect Harmony”_ **

When her mother died, Julie had truly believed she would never recover. Life didn’t have meaning anymore. Her muse had left her, and with it took away her inspiration and drive. For a year Julie mourned her loss. For a year she felt herself just floating through the currents of life.

It hurt. It really _really_ hurt, as she watched life move on without her, without her mom. As the days went by, Julie slowly felt herself grow numb to the chaos around her.

Then this boy drops in with his band. They pushed, encouraged, _inspired_ — they made her realize although her stained glass heart was broken and cracked in all different places, although the shards were scattered about and messed up — the light shone through, and the colors were still bright and vibrant, like a promise that everything would be all right.

**_“I feel your rhythm in my heart_ ** ****

**_You are my brightest, burning star_ ** ****

**_I never knew a love so real”_ **

_Julie made a silent prayer then, that whatever her phantoms had given her —_

**_“We’re heaven on earth_ ** ****

**_Melody and words_ ** ****

**_When we are together we’re”_ **

_— And whatever she and Luke had —_

**_“In perfect harmony”_ **

_— however unusual, bizarre, and unorthodox..._

**_“We say we’re friends_ ** ****

**_We play pretend_ ** ****

**_You’re more to me_ ** ****

**_We create —“_ **

_She prayed it would last, for all eternity._

**_“Perfect harmony”_ **


	7. Worries and Doubts

Her eyes widened as her day dream vanished, nearly stumbling as she met Nick’s crystal blue orbs.

“Wow, we nailed that!” Nick said enthusiastically. “Thanks, partner.”

Julie was reeling. A slight panic bubbled up in her chest and she begged for it not to be too obvious.

“Y-yeah.” The girl swallowed, unsure of what to make of the situation she had just went through.

Thankfully the teacher had concluded the rehearsal allowing Julie to quickly make up an excuse to bolt right out of there, vaguely noticing Flynn’s curious expression as she made her way to the doors.

 _‘What the hell just happened?’_ Julie asked herself.

Confusion and doubt plagued her mind, as she let her feet guide her. She was on autopilot. When she came to, she found herslef in the music program’s classroom. The grand piano gleamed in the bright afternoon sun. Julie felt a sigh of relief at the familiarity and didn’t hesitate to take a seat behind the instrument.

Carefully, she tried to recall what had happened during the dance.

She was with Nick, then suddenly she was with Luke.

He was singing the words that were inked on her skin.

And then she sang along too, hoping her feelings got across.

Julie felt her cheeks grow hot as she remembered how close they were. She could _almost_ feel the heat radiating off him as they danced.

 _‘How did the melody go again?’_ She wondered. The girl lifted her fingers to touch the keys of the piano.

 _‘It sounded so beautiful.’_ Julie smiled softly to herself as she let the memories take over. The melody in her mind slowly materialized itself when she started to play. It was light.

She felt free. The feelings poured into the words that was etched on her skin burned with a fervor that demanded not to be ignored. She knew the day dream was only half true, but she hoped she discerned in correctly.

The girl wanted it to be true. Luke was unlike any boy she had ever met. They somehow…

 _‘Compliment each other.’_ Flynn’s words echoed in her head.

“There you are!” Flynn pulled her out of her reverie. She was still dressed in her black dress. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Why’d you run out of dance class so fast?”

“Sorry.” Julie scrunched up her nose and frowned. “I just needed some air. It was a little intense in there.”

The African American girl grinned. “Oh, I noticed.” She said. “Dancing with a guy you’ve had a crush on for forever will that to a girl.”

Julie winced and pushed a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. “Yeah… but the whole time we were dancing, I was thinking about Luke.”

“Seriously?”

The singer sighed.

“First off, called it.” Flynn said in a _matter-of-fact_ tone. “Second, I know you always want what you can’t have, but Luke is _next-level_.”

“I know, and now I think Nick likes me.” Julie cried out in disbelief. “ _Nick!_ ”

“He totally does.” Flynn’s wide grin was back on her face.

Julie hugged herself and sighed wistfully. “But me and Luke just clicked… and he’s so –“

“Not real –“ Flynn finished, concern slowly making its way onto her features. “You can make all the music you want with Luke but… He’ll always be a phantom.”

Julie deflated on that note. It wasn’t like she didn’t know. She knew very well that the boys were living on borrowed time. _Living_ being a relative term since they were already dead – but what she had with them, what she had with Luke felt _real_.

She felt a sense of guilt worm its way into her heart. The girl chewed the inside of her cheek as she tried to will it away.

 _’Stringing Nick along just because you can is wrong, and you know it.’_ Her inner muse stated.

Her thoughts muddled further as Flynn continued to (figuratively) usher her towards Nick. It felt flawed, and dishonorable. Before she could stop her, Flynn had already sent a _‘friendly’_ text with way too many emoji’s, inviting him over to their little garage concert after school.

Then just as her best friend was about to help her up to get back to class, Julie’s resolve broke.

“I can’t.”

Her best friend frowned and cocked her head to the side. “I’m going to need more context on that.”

So Julie told her everything.

She can’t go after Nick because she had already unintentionally, irrevocably, explicitly, and entirely fallen for someone else.

She told her about the boy who had a dream, about the nights he would practice till his fingers would bleed. She told her about the fiery passion in his eyes when he spoke to her about music the first time they met. She told her about the way he made people see them by playing anywhere and everywhere – _doing now, and apologizing later._ How his friends are his family. How his music is his life line.

Julie told her about the little moments in between reality and the magic on stage. The quick glances, and hidden smiles. How her heart ached when she thought about him, and their situation. She told her about the adorable way his brows would furrow when he writes. How he wrote “d” in one stroke instead of two, and how she noticed the similarities of the letters on her skin.

“I’m not sure but — I feel that it’s him.” The singer said. “My soulmate. It would explain this connection, right?”

Julie nibbled on her lower lip worriedly. She badly wanted her best friend to understand.

Flynn stayed quiet as she let all the new information sink in. Finally she spoke up, “But he’s —“

“ _Dead._ I know.”

“This is impossible...”

“Only one way to find out.” Julie shrugged.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. You know that right?” Flynn said, taking the singers hand in her own. “What happens when the time comes to let him go?”

Julie’s heart broke a little.

The girl didn’t have an answer for that.

* * *

“Jules?”

Julie blinked as her eyes focused on the three faces of her bandmates in front of her. It was a few hours before their show and they had decided to run a soundcheck.

“Sorry, what was that?” She looked at them guiltily.

“You looked far away.” Reggie said. “Everything alright?”

The singers eyes darted from each of them before landing on Luke. Her stomach twisted into knots as she felt her skin heat up.

“Yeah.” She lied. “I think I’m gonna need a break.”

“Sure.” Alex nodded understandingly. “We can take 10.”

Julie smiled at him and ran off to the kitchen.

“What was that all about?” Luke looked confused.

“No clue.” Reggie stated. “Do you think it has got something to do with school? She’s been kinda spacey since she arrived home.”

“Maybe.” Alex guessed.

“Should we go ask her?” The lead guitarist glanced at the space she once was before looking at them.

“If she wanted to tell us, she would.” The drummer reminded.

“Well then. I’ll go look for Ray now, wanna see what he’s up to.” Reggie clapped his hands and warped away.

When he blinked back into existence, he was at the Molina’s kitchen. He expected to find Ray hunched over his laptop with camera on hand, but instead he found Julie nursing a glass of lemonade.

“Julie.” Reggie greeted happily.

The girl jumped but smiled back when she saw him.

“Let me guess, looking for dad?” She asked.

The bassist nodded.

“He’s upstairs.”

“Thanks!” Reggie turned to leave but he couldn’t help looking over his shoulder.

Something was clearly eating her up, that much he knew. Whether or not it was his place to pry though — he wasn’t sure. The boy hesitated for a moment. On one hand he was not the best in these kinds of situations, on another... _Julie’s hurting._

“You know, you can tell us anything.” He called out to her, ignoring the little voice at the back of his head that was telling him he was no good at this. “We’re here to listen.”

Julie’s eyes became glassy, and for a moment Reggie felt his stomach drop.

“Oh — oh oh oh, please don’t cry, I didn’t mean to, uh, shit, I’m sorry.” He immediately was beside her stammering out an apology.

“No, it’s okay. It’s not your fault.” The girl laughed and wiped a few stray tears. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

The bassist swallowed. “Right. Right, I totally get you.” He couldn’t help but think maybe Alex was better suited for the job. It was as if Julie had read his mind because her eyes went a little wide.

“Don’t call them. Well. One in particular please.” She pleaded.

“Okay.” He breathed.

There was pregnant pause between the two. Reggie was anxiously avoiding eye contact, option to look at his worn out boots instead. The girl on the other hand chewed the inside of her cheek as she felt the tension rise.

Julie knew Reggie wasn’t in his element at the moment. She knew that all those fights with his parents had made him sensitive to negative situations. He had told her one time that he tried to console his mom after a very big fight with his dad, which only ended with her using him as an outlet. Julie’s hands tightened around the glass at the memory.

“Look,” Reggie bit his lip and dared to glance up at her. “I’m not the best, on my own, especially when girls cry. But I’m here Julie. If you need to vent, I’m here.”

She looked at him, more tears now threatening to fall. Why their parents didn’t cherish these boys, she will never know. Back to the subject on hand, the girl second guessed if it would be wise to confide in him. She didn’t want him to feel burdened by her problems but at the same time she wanted to talk about it.

Maybe it’ll help? Getting to hear both sides; from the living and the dead. She wasn’t sure.

The more Reggie looked at her, the more it was apparent; the girl seemed lost. He knew that feeling all too well.

Julie had stayed and listened when they had talked about their relationship with their parents. She couldn’t physically touch them but being able to let it out felt good. She didn’t try to offer them advice or some kind of consultation — not that it would’ve mattered anyway, they were _dead._ Her just listening and reassuring them that they weren’t worthless was more than Reggie could’ve hoped for. So it was only natural for him to want to do the same.

He steeled himself as he shot her an assuring glance. Whatever she had plaguing her mind, he would be there. He was ready for it.

“I think Luke is my soulmate.” Julie blurted out before her courage disappeared forever. She bit her lip nervously as she waited for him to reply.

Reggie blinked.

He was **not** ready for _that._

* * *

“How did it feel?” Luke was sitting on the couch, strumming his guitar absentmindedly.

“How did what feel?” Alex asked.

Luke craned his neck to look at the drummer who sat on the single seater beside him.

“When you found your soulmate?”

Alex exhaled and thought about it. “Freeing. Mostly. Scary. But we just clicked.”

“Do you think he’s still out there?”

“Maybe, I never really thought about it but — I have Willie now and I know it sounds strange but the pull I felt back then is happening again with him.”

Luke smiled. “You think your soulmate reincarnated or something?”

Alex laughed. “Who knows. It’s not the strangest thing I’ve come across.”

True. They were 17 year old ghosts from 1995. They were invisible to everyone but Julie, and when they played suddenly everyone could see them. Also Luke managed to find his soulmate. Almost nothing will surprise them at this point.

“You’re thinking about Julie.” The blonde could tell from the way his friend was staring far off into the distance.

Luke nodded.

“She’s amazing. How can I not think about her?”

“She’s also your soulmate.” His friend pointed out.

The guitarist let out a soft sigh. “May be so, but she’s incredible all on her own.” He stopped strumming. “She deserves someone better...”

“Luke...”

“No, she does, man.” He got up and put his guitar down gingerly next to him. “Julie deserves someone who can hold her and tell her exactly how much she means to them. Someone who she can have an actual future with.

What I have with her right now... I don’t know if the fates are playing a cruel joke — but I don’t want to get into this only to have her hurt in the end.”

“Luke,” Alex said his name softly, a tone he reserved for when Luke got into wrecks like these. “I’m sure you’re right, but don’t you think she should be the one to decide that?”

Before Luke could even form a reply, Reggie had poofed into the studio. His light jade eyes were wide and urgent.

“She _knows._ ”


	8. Arguments

Reggie swallowed hard as soon as the words tumbled out of the girls mouth. The room suddenly felt too warm and cold at the same time. Was that sweat forming on the back of his neck? _Do ghosts even sweat?_ He questioned himself as he took another (unnecessary) gulp of air.

Now wasn’t the time to question the biology of a ghost.

“What makes you think that?” He asked, his voice going slightly higher at the end making him cough. _Shit — maybe she didn’t notice?_

Julie raised an eye brow. “Reg. Why did your voice squeak?”

 _Shit — she_ ** _noticed._** “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Reggie forced his voice to go down, making him sound like a ridiculous version of Elvis.

“Oh my god you know something!” She jumped and pointed a finger at him. “Your voice does that weird thing.”

The bassist raised his hands. “My voice? Weird? Well maybe but isn’t everyone? Wait — no. I don’t know anything! What are we talking about again?” He tried to turn the tables. “Maybe you know something!”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Julie deadpanned.

“So are you.”

“Stop changing the subject.”

“What subject?”

“The soulmates. You know something I don’t.”

“Do I?”

His voice had squeaked again.

Julie folded her arms smugly.

Reggie’s naturally flushed cheeks were blazing now. He looked like a dear caught in headlights.

“Spill.” It wasn’t a suggestion.

“You can’t make me.”

Julie huffed in annoyance. “Why are you being so difficult?”

Reggie looked at her in disbelief. “ _You_ were the one who was all sad — not even 10 minutes ago!”

“Yeah but _you_ know something that has something to do with **_my_** potential future!”

“Then wouldn’t you want to hear it from him instead???”

Julie’s eyes softened at that. She brought her hand up to her chest and took a calming breath.

“Julie...”

The girl held a hand up to stop him. “No, you’re right. That wasn’t fair, I — I’m sorry Reg.”

Reggie took a step closer. “I want to tell you, but I feel like —“

“ — it’ll loose meaning.” She finished, offering him a sad smile. “I get it.” 

Reggie nodded sadly. There were a few things he disliked about the world, one that now made his list was Julie's dejected expression.

But it was an unspoken law that everyone just knew — you shouldn’t interfere when it comes to soulmates. Everyone would eventually find their soulmates at the right time.

“It’s Luke.” She said, sounding more confident.

Reggie stiffened but didn’t answer her. Unfortunately for him, _that,_ was all the answer she needed.

He watched as the emotions flicker through her face. Conflict, doubt, hope, joy, realization... It was like she was putting pieces of the puzzle together — then her brown orbs hardened. The girl sat back down, mouth slightly twisted into a frown as the last of the pieces clicked together.

“He knew.” Julie spoke slowly. “He _knew_ , and he didn’t say anything for weeks. But — why?”

Reggie didn’t know what to say.

“Does he maybe think this was a mistake? Am I not... enough?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Julie —“ Reggie had to stop that train of thought but was cut off.

“Mija?” Ray called out to her from the bottom of the staircase.

Julie and Reggie’s attention whipped up to the man who was making his way to them.

“I heard you talking?” Her father questioned.

The girl panicked and looked at the boy in front of her. “Uhh, voice call!” She said a little too loudly, holding up her phone. “Was just umm, discussing stuff. For the show later.”

Ray looked like he didn’t buy the whole story, but thankfully decided to let it slide.

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to help me with the cameras and lights.” He asked her. “And where I’m supposed to place that projector?”

Julie nodded. “Of course, Papi.” She glanced at Reggie who took the cue and poofed out.

* * *

“ _She knows_.”

Luke was on his feet so fast it would’ve made his head spin if he were still alive.

“How did she find out?” Alex asked. “You didn’t say anything did you?”

“I didn’t.” Reggie said. “But she knows now and she seemed...”

The boys looked at him expectantly.

Alex was already at the edge of his seat.

“Seemed?” Luke urged.

“She seemed sad, Luke.” The bassist looked at his friend with an unsure expression. “She wondered why you didn’t say anything sooner.”

The guitarist let out a deep sigh.

“I knew this would happen.” The drummer groaned.

“And she wondered if she was enough.” Reggie grimaced.

“What — of course she’s enough! More than enough.” Luke was shocked to know that she even doubted herself.

“She doesn’t _know_ that.” Alex argued, finally standing up.

“What if she spirals further and thinks you’re playing with her feelings?” Reggie questioned worriedly. “She was already a mess because of it earlier.”

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose.

This was already spiraling down very quickly.

“You’re going to fix this.” The drummer said pointedly. “You’re going to explain to her that this was all a misunderstanding.”

“But — dude, we just talked about —“ Luke started.

“And I told you she deserves to make that choice on her own.”

“Yeah, but —“

“No _buts_ , Luke. I’m serious here.”

“I’m serious too!”

“ _Lucas_.”

“ _Alexander_.”

Alex was barely able to suppress another frustrated sound. “You need to tell her before this all blows up on your face.”

“But if she knows, then can’t I just wait for her to come to me...?” Luke asked lamely.

“Tell me you’re not serious right now.” Alex scoffed. “ **You** were the one who was writing love letters to her.”

“Lyrics.” Luke corrected. “And if I remember correctly, it’s was the **both** of you who pushed me to do it!”

“Because you wouldn’t have done anything if we left you alone!” Alex shot back.

“Julie was the one who started all this!”

“Are you fucking — she was _doodling_ , dude! She wasn’t aware of your existence!”

“Maybe we should’ve kept it that way!”

“Guys —“ The only thing standing between the boys was a coffee table, and Reggie anxiously pondered if it was enough to hold them back.

“Not now, Reginald!” Luke’s brows were furrowed and his tone was hard.

Alex scowled. “You’re cleaning this mess you made Lucas Patterson, or so help me I will —“

“You’ll what?” Luke challenged. “I’m already **_dead._** ”

“Guys, come on.” The bassist pleaded.

“What’s going on here?”

Julie’s voice suddenly had cut through the thick air. The boys immediately added some more distance between them as they tried to cool off.

“Julie.” Reggie was never more relieved to see her. “We were just, uhh, discussing.”

The girl nodded but kept her head low. “Dad has the lights prepped up and went to pick up Flynn. We can do another sound check?”

“Good idea.” The boys agreed and went to their respective places.

Alex gave Luke a look and motioned to Julie with his eyes.

Luke pursed his lips into a tight line but didn’t argue back. He nodded his head at his bandmate. Alex visibly relaxed.

Luke knew his friends, his brothers, were right. At the corner of his eye, he could see the girl wasn’t at her best. It ate at him that he was the cause of her distress.

There were only a few things he had regretted in his life. Very few, in fact only one event really stood out. The memory of his mother’s crying face was burned at the back of his eye lids. Regret was probably one of the heaviest feeling to carry, both in life and in death.

Telling her the truth would mean facing the scary truth of what happens after all this was over. They won’t be able to go back to how things were once he does. But even then — as terrified as he felt, the boy knew it was something he owed to both of them.

There were just things in this world better **not** left _unsaid._


End file.
